


We Need You

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Autistic Huey Duck, Autistic Meltdown, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, donald is a good uncle, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Huey has a nightmare that triggers an autistic meltdown, lucky for him, Donald hears.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Huey Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	We Need You

Donald perked up, he heard a soft wail outside of the house-boat. He sat on his hammock, paused and silent as he strained to listen to the noise, then he heard a familiar voice yelling frustratingly. Recognizing that voice, Donald jumped out of the hammock and tugged a shirt on.

He stepped outside and saw Huey curled up next to Scrooge’s pool, the home of the house-boat. The duckling was shuddering and had his knees pulled up to his beak. As Donald stepped closer the sobs that wracked through the ducks body became more apparent. Huey suddenly yelled and slapped his head repeatedly. Donald moved into action and dashed over the bridge connecting the boat and the rest of the mansion.

“Huey! What’s wrong?” Donald yelped, grabbing Huey’s hands and stilling them. The small duck jumped and yelped, then he saw his uncle’s face and calmed but continued to squirm. Donald held his nephew close and hummed quietly till he stilled. Huey’s breath was heavy and shaky as he calmed down, then his breath was quiet and normal. 

Donald smiled and slowly got up, the shivering duck still in his arms and head buried in his chest. Donald walked back into the boat and sat on the couch. “Hey, you okay?” he said softly, running his hand through the boys disheveled hair. 

Huey took a deep breath, exhaled, and looked up at his uncle. “I-I’m sorry for waking you up, Uncle Donald,” Huey whimpered, Donald frowned and tilted his head. Huey winced then buried his face back into Donald’s chest. “I had a dream where we were on an adventure but then the,” Huey shuddered, “the ground crumbled underneath me and I fell and everyone just watched and laughed without helping me.”

The duckling let out little choked sobs, Donald held him close and sighed, “You know all of us love you, right? Your brothers and Scrooge need you on those adventures, without you they would be stuck in some dungeon and not know how to get out. We all need you, Huey.”

Sitting in silence, the small sobs and shudders finally decreased. Huey cleared his throat and climbed off of Donald, a light blush dusting his face as he wiped the sticky tears from his eyes. Donald smiled and stood up. “You wanna sleep with me or go to your room?” Donald asked, speaking quietly as if others were around.

“I think I’ll go back to my room.” Huey muttered, Donald nodded and bent down to give the duckling a kiss on the head. Huey smiled up at his uncle, “Thanks.” he chirped, and walked out of the boat, Donald watched as he entered the mansion. 

After the doors shut Donald finally let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He was worried for the boy, but he knew just how strong his nephew was. Suddenly, a wave of tiredness washed over Donald, he looked up at a clock. 1:07 AM, the clock read. Donald groaned and stumbled back into his room, he tugged off his shirt and layed down, instantly falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting a fic! I wrote this at 1am while i was going through it so sorry for any typing errors haha,,, if you have any constructive criticism please give some!!


End file.
